Proyecto Avatar: Las Crónicas de Basir
by BioEdge1990
Summary: Proyecto en fase de planeación. La historia se centraría muchos años después del final de Korra y presentaría a un nuevo protagonista. Publico la sinopsis en general para tener retroalimentación ya que en verdad me gustaría crear algo único y que pueda encajar con el resto de la historia. Espero les agrade y se aceptan sugerencias.


Buenas a todos.

Esta es una idea que he venido pensando desde hace un rato y quisiera conocer algunas opiniones antes de dedicarme algo al desarrollo de esta historia que espero sea de su interés y agrado. Aclaro que la sinopsis y los personajes que presentare son de mi completa autoría, con inspiración de otras obras ficticias que puedo aplicar parcialmente a ellos.

_Es el año 239 DG. Han pasado 65 años después de la derrota de Kuvira y la aparición del tercer portal espiritual en lo que alguna vez fue la próspera Ciudad República. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces. El sistema democrático que impuso el Príncipe Wu solamente fue un alivio temporal a la inestabilidad que reinaba en la ahora renombrada República de la Tierra y, por ello, los regentes de los estados más importantes llegaron a un acuerdo con el General Bhudev, uno de los hombres de confianza de Kuvira, para reformar el Imperio Tierra bajo su mando, logrando en pocos años devolver la estabilidad a la República. Lamentablemente, el Avatar Korra falleció por complicaciones de los efectos residuales del veneno metálico en su cuerpo y el ciclo se ha reiniciado de inmediato en las profundidades del Desierto Si Wong, como el tercer hijo del líder de los nómadas areneros._

_Basir, hijo de Ghayth y Hadia, es el sucesor de la Avatar Korra. Un joven humilde y trabajador que ha tenido que sobrellevar serios problemas familiares a lo largo de sus 17 años de vida. Su hermano Amir, un prodigioso maestro metal, abandonó su hogar hace años para enlistarse en las filas de la imponente guardia imperial, consolidándose como Capitán de ésta. Su otro hermano, Jarek, un maestro lava y un hombre justo que ha visto en vivo las crueldades y la opresión del Imperio, ha fundado un grupo de diversas etnias rechazadas por el Imperio. Finalmente su hermana, Aisha, una joven de apenas 15 años con gran afinidad a la energía espiritual ha tenido recurrentes pesadillas de lo que parece ser un oscuro presagio para ambos mundos y cuyo corazón se encuentra en el centro del Imperio._

_El actual avatar tiene dominio intermedio de los cuatro elementos gracias a la guía de varios maestros que el Loto Blanco dejó con aquella encomienda, entre ellos Rohan, el líder de los nómadas aire del oeste y el hijo menor de Tenzin. Sin embargo, el entrenamiento no puede prepararlo para el terrible destino que le aguarda. _

_Estas son las Crónicas de Basir._

**Personajes:**

**Equipo Avatar**

**Basir:** El actual Avatar. Es el hijo menor del líder de los nómadas areneros y el único que ha logrado dominar el arte de la arena control gracias a su don. Es un joven noble y aventurero, siendo algo irresponsable y holgazán por aquello mismo, pero aun así poseedor de un espíritu indomable y una fiera determinación. A la fecha tiene un dominio intermedio del aire, el agua y el fuego.

**Aisha:** Es la hermana de menor Amir, Jarek y Basir. No es maestra elemental, pero posee una afinidad y conexión nata al mundo espiritual. Es una muchacha seria, inteligente y con un humor frío, todo debido a esos extraños sueños proféticos que ha tenido desde niña gracias a su "don". Se le considera por esto como una oráculo y es por ello un objetivo importante para el Emperador, razón por la cual se ve obligada a huir con su hermano de las tierras imperiales hacia la Nación del Fuego.

**Rohan: **Maestro del Aire Control y actual líder de los Nómadas Aires que residen en el Templo Aire del Oeste. Su carácter es una mezcla de las personalidades de su padre y su abuelo: serio, enfocado y estricto a la hora de entrenar a sus pupilos, comprensivo y divertido fuera del dojo. Es el mentor del Avatar Basir en el aire control y será un aliado importante para detener las oscuras ambiciones del Emperador.

**Ranjin:** Un joven actor de la Nación del Fuego, proveniente de la villa de Hira'a. Antes de unirse al equipo avatar pertenecía a un grupo de gitanos que hacían grandes y llamativos espectáculos a lo largo de su Nación, aliándose con Basir y Aisha después de que éstos ayudaron a salvar a la villa de la furia de un enorme espíritu. Es un Maestro Fuego único, pues las llamas que él controla son doradas.

**Kanna: **Maestra agua de la tribu del norte. Es una mujer cariñosa, comprensiva y muy sabia a pesar de su corta edad, más no por ello es alguien débil. Ella autodefine su personalidad como si fuera el mismo mar. Es una guerrera muy hábil y una gran aliada del Avatar. Se une al equipo luego de que éstos se aventuran a la Tribu Agua del Norte para entrar al Mundo de los Espíritus por el portal ahí resguardado.


End file.
